Strangers in the night
by Katielone
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin relación sobre Klaroline. Cosas que pudieron pasar, que pasaron pero de lo que nunca tuvimos detalles. O cosas que siempre quisimos que pasen. Situaciones posibles o imposibles. Klaroline AU también.
1. Chapter 1

Killer Queen

- Me hace dudar de tu sexualidad el hecho de que tengas tanto vestidos juntos - lo escuchó reír. La verdad es que pensó iba a ponerse serio y a pedirle que se comporte. Esperó escuchar algo como "¿Te estoy haciendo el jodido favor de prestarse un maldito vestido para tu estúpida fiesta de graduación y me sales con esa insolencia?". Pero no. Klaus solo rio, se giró ligeramente y lo vio ahí parado. Sonriente, divertido, para él toda la situación tenía mucha gracia.  
>- Los vestidos son una obra de arte, Caroline. Y como te habrás dado cuenta me gusta apreciar la belleza.<br>- Y deben costar una fortuna... - dijo en voz baja. Cuando mandó a hacerse ese vestido ya le había costado bastante caro. Se había paseado varias semanas buscando modelos de vestidos en internet y revistas, modelos de vestidos tan hermosos, tan elegantes y tan lejos de su alcance pues no creía poder encontrar a un modista capaz de reproducir esas bellezas. Por eso se quedó boquiabierta mientras con delicadeza tocaba los bordes y admiraba la perfección de esos vestidos con los que nunca se atrevió a soñar.  
>- Y bien, ¿ vas a mirar o vas a escoger alguno?<br>- No me pidas escoger, tardaría horas... están hermosos.  
>- Entonces permiteme hacerte una sugerencia - avanzó a su lado, después de una corta búsqueda se lo mostró. Luchó para no quedarse boquiabierta pero al parecer no sirvió mucho pues Klaus lo notó de inmediato - ¿qué? Dijiste que querías verte como Grace Kelly.<br>- Pero Klaus, eso es demasiado...  
>- Nunca es demasiado para mi... - se detuvo. Caroline no quiso cuestionar lo que iba a decir, solo lo quedó mirando expectante - para una reina.<br>- Me lo probaré. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que no todo es para todas y eso.  
>- Te irá perfecto - afirmó muy seguro. Se fue detrás de un biombo. Aunque sabía que Klaus no estaba muy lejos también estaba casi segura que no iba a espiarla. Se puso el vestido al fin, se le acomodaba, o al menos así lo sentía.<br>- Creo que me va bien - dijo detrás del biombo.  
>- ¿Crees? Caroline, el espejo está acá afuera. Tienes que salir a verte.<br>- Bien - ¿acaso estaba modelando para él? "No pierdas tiempo con eso, ya estás aquí, ya le pediste un favor, sal ya". Respiró hondo salió, se dejó ver. Evitó mirar a Klaus a los ojos por un momento, pero como no decía nada finalmente terminó buscando su mirada. Él la miraba fijamente, los ojos le brillaban, su gesto era hermoso. Se quedó sin respiración cuando él empezó a avanzar hacia ella y se colocó justo detrás.  
>- ¿Cómo esperas que te quede bien el vestido si no lo abrochas? - dijo suavemente cerca del oído. No es que le estuviera hablando al oído exactamente, pero estaba tan cerca que le erizó la piel - ¿me permites?<br>- Claro... - respondió con voz temblorosa. Al cabo de un par de segundos sintió un leve pero delicioso roce en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus dedos rozaron si piel suavemente y empezaron a abrochar el vestido. Si no fuera por su vampirismo aquellos roces le hubieran sido imperceptibles, pero así... tan cerca, tan suave y tan tentador... entrecerró los ojos, si así se ponía cuando rozaba accidentalmente la piel de su espalda para abrocharle el vestido no quería imaginar que pasaría si sus manos llegaban a tocar todo su cuerpo. Finalmente Klaus apartó despacio sus cabellos para poder cerrar el vestido.  
>- Listo - dijo él. Pero Caroline seguía quieta le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y separarse, buscar el espejo y maravillarse con el reflejo de ella misma que le mostraba.<br>- Wow... - dijo al verse. Estaba divina. El vestido le iba de maravilla, Elena bien podía quedarse con el otro bodrio, es más, le había hecho un favor - muy buena elección Klaus - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, mirándose de frente, de perfil, admirandose.  
>- Por supuesto. Te dije que sería algo digno de una reina.<br>- Vaya que si.  
>- Lo eres esta noche - ella giró para mirarlo. Sintió estremecerse con esa mirada tan intensa y pura. Él también la admiraba - vas a matar a todos de suspiros, reina asesina - bromeó con una sonrisa encantadora.<br>- Lo soy - le sonrió y volvió a mirarse al espejo - una reina asesina - todo listo. Tendría un genial vestido esa noche, nada iba a arruinar su fiesta de graduación - gracias Klaus - él asintió levemente. La miró sonriente. Era su reina asesina, lo estaba matando de ansias de amarla.

-

Bueno! siempre aluciné así la escena en que Klaus le mostró el vestido a Caroline, no habia nadie en esa mansión! alguien le tuvo que ayudar a ponerse el vestido *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

- Pero qué demonios... - dijo Caroline en voz baja. No muy lejos de ella, en medio de un parque pacífico, un híbrido tenía un bebé en brazos. O una bebé debería decir, considerando el color rosa de su ropita. No fue en sí el shock de verlo, sino verlo con la bebé en cuestión. Eso la desencajó por completo, la dejó alucinada. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando directo a él, lo más rápido humanamente posible ya que había gente alrededor y no podía ir a su velocidad vampirica - ¡Klaus Mikaelson! - gritó con voz chillona. Solo entonces él giró levemente y apenas tuvo tiempo para dedicarle una sonrisa cuando ella ya estaba echándole toda la mierda encima - ¿a quién le has robado esa bebé? ¡Serás miserable! ¿te creía capaz de todo pero una bebé? ¡Esto es demasiado!

- Caroline...

- ¡No, no! a mi no me vas a callar. Vas a darme esa bebé, ¡y me dirás de quien es porque hoy mismo devuelvo a esta criatura a casa!

- Escucha un momento...

- ¡No hay excusa que valga Mikaelson! esto es una atrocidad, ¡deja a la bebé en paz! ¡es un ser inocente!

- ¡Caroline! - dijo con voz más fuerte y potente. Era una orden, lucía más serio - has espantado a mi hija - su voz intentó parecer neutra pero no era precisamente eso.

- ¿Cómo? - solo entonces Caroline miró a la bebé. Tenía los ojos de Klaus, era pequeña pero en honor a la verdad tenía un aire a él. Y parecía inquieta, a punto de llorar de tanto grito - dijiste... ¿hija?

- Si, mi hija - contestó más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esto Klaus? ¿Has adoptado a la bebé? ¿es eso?

- No he adoptado a nadie Caroline, es mi hija.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó aún sin salir del asombro. ¿Qué historia absurda iba a inventarle? ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

- El cómo no es imporante, y me parece que ya lo sabes. Hombre, mujer, sexo, bebé.

- Pero tú...

- Soy un híbrido, amor. Y no sabía que podía procrear, pues, hasta que procree. Creeme que puse peor cara que tú cuando me enteré.

- Tú... eres padre... - decía absorta.

- Si

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto?

- Cuando llegué a New Orleans.

- Ah... cuando llegaste... - por un instante parecía como si estuviera haciéndo calculos en su mente. Y segundos después le dio un golpe con la mano en uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Idiota! ¡nos vimos después de eso y no me dijiste nada! ¡Estabas por ser padre de familia y fuiste a tener sexo casual conmigo!

- Caroline... - dijo en tono de reproche pero con una sonrisita - ¿en serio quieres hablar de sexo mientras sostengo a mi hija?

- Lo siento - murmuró mientras observaba a la bebe, era hermosa - es que no puedo creerlo, eres padre.

- Si amor, lo soy. No fue fácil.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Va a cumplir un año pronto - dijo sonriendo con ternura y mirando su dulce rostro - y es la primera vez que la tengo en brazos, desde que nació.

- Klaus... - escuchó decir eso con un aire tan triste que la conmovió. Bien, tenía que aceptar que Klaus era padre, por muy extraño que pareciera. Y estaba ahí, frente a ella, con un aura de paz y gesto de ternura mientras observaba a su hija. Estaba ya grandecita, pero parecía cansada de haber jugado todo el día con papá, se le cerraban los ojitos de puro cansancio. Y él acababa de decir que no la tenía así desde que nació - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Es una historia larga, Caroline. No sé si quieras o tengas tiempo de escucharla.

- Tengo tiempo, descuida - se miraron a los ojos un momento, ambos sonrieron. Nunca imagino que Klaus se iba a ver tan tierno con un bebé entre sus brazos - ¿y cómo se llama?

- Hope.

- Oh... lindo nombre.

- Así es. Yo se lo puse - dijo orgulloso.

- Pues le pega.

- Si, ella es mi esperanza. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tenerla otra vez.

- Me imagino.

- Y ahora tú - había estado ocupada contemplando los rasgos de la bebé que cuando Klaus volvió a hablarle se apresuró en buscar su mirada - vienes a mi.

- Por curiosidad - aclaró. Pero no podía negarlo. Apenas lo vio corrió hacia él y hasta le hizo una escena.

- Estás aquí - dijo obviando ese comentario - el día no podía ponerse mejor. Mi esperanza y mi luz, aquí, a mi lado - sin querer ella sonrió. Le dieron deseos de acariciar la mejilla de la bebé y lo hizo.

- Bien, ¿entonces vas a contarme todo el drama? - él asintió y acomodó a Hope. La recostó en su pecho, acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y acarició sus cabellos.

- Solo si prometes que escucharás la historia completa sin interrumpir.

- Bien.

- Y que te quedarás conmigo esta noche.

- Klaus, por favor..

- ¡A cuidar a la bebé! ¿qué pensabas? - dijo fingiendo indignación.

- Si, claro. Como sea acepto el trato. Ahora... ¿a dónde vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>algún día caroline se tendrá que enterar y esta es solo una de las formas en que alucino que pasará XD<strong>

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfecto**

Se sentía verdaderamente idiota. Era su primera cita con Caroline y ya se había cambiado el traje dos veces, e iba ya por su tercer cambio de corbata. Que el traje lo hacia lucir muy serio, el otro muy informal, el otro que parecía para un velorio, o que la corbata le apretaba, no combinaba y a la mierda. Echo la corbata al piso exasperado, se removió los cabellos, no podía con eso.  
>Se estaba comportando como un tonto adolescente que no sabia que ponerse para impresionar a la chica. Lo peor era que en verdad quería hacer eso, impresionar a la chica. Sabía que Caroline no la estaba pasando nada bien después de que termino con Tyler. Todo debía de ser muy duro para ella, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba un alivio.<br>Y él quería ser ese alivio, ese que la hiciera sentir mejor, que le de una alegría en medio se tanto dolor. Se lo había dicho esa vez en el bar, jamás hubiera dejado que Tyler la lastime. No quería que nadie le haga daño, lo único que quería era que estuviera bien, hacerla feliz.  
>Y si con esa cita lo lograba pues no habría mayor dicha para él. Había preparado todos los detalles para que así sea. Consiguió el mejor champagne, echó un vistazo primero al lugar para identificar que sitio seria ideal para una amena charla a solas. Y por último había conseguido el detalle.<br>La verdad es que se había reído mucho cuando la encontró. El discurso de Caroline para Miss Mystic Falls era todo menos una muestra de elocuencia. Pero era hermoso leer lo que una humana Caroline hizo, llena de ilusiones, buscando las palabras precisas para quedar bien. Esa era su Caroline, aquella por la que sin saber como estaba dejando atrás la maldad que lo caracterizó.  
>Aquella que lo hacia sentirse ridículo con tantos cambios de ropa, pero por la que era capaz de mucho más. Por ella todo valía la pena<p>

Ya se iba haciendo tarde, era mejor salir ya, no iba a hacerla esperar. El evento aun no empezaba, había gente corriendo presurosa de un lado a otro para dejar todo listo, y en medio de ese ir y venir estaba ella, muy autoritaria y firme, dando ordenes a todos. Se acercó despacio mientras la miraba fijamente. Estaba bella, pensó que aquel concurso no tenía razón de ser, ella seria la más hermosa de Mystic Falls por siempre.  
>-Y como estoy yo? - preguntó con una sonrisa al acercarse. Caroline perdio el habla un instante solo se quedó mirándolo admirada y titubeante respondió.<br>-Tu estas perfecto - contestó. No sabia como comportarse ante ese cumplido. Sólo sonrió y nada más. Perfecto, perfecto para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>siempre aluciné a Klaus todo lindis y preparándose para la cinta con Caroline, nervioso, ansioso de pasar tiempo con ella y hacerla feliz awwwwwwwwwwww<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**S&M (UA)**

-¿Qué haces? - la puerta acababa de abrirse hace unos segundos y apenas le dio tiempo para esconder aquello debajo de su almohada.

-Nada - dijo Caroline aparentando inocencia. Klaus arqueó una ceja con incredulidad - ok, estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada

-¿Nada? ¿Y por eso lo escondes?

-No es nada Klaus... - murmuró apartando la mirada, él estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de lanzarse a la almohada con toda velocidad decidido a descubrir el secreto de Caroline - ¡Klaus no hagas eso! - el forcejeo no duró ni 5 segundos hasta que al fin con una sonrisa Klaus sacó un libro y miró la tapa.

-¿50 sombras de grey? - dijo mas incrédulo que nunca y la quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

-¡Anda! ¡Burlate de mis gustos adolescentes!

- ¿En serio te gusta esta cosa?

- Esta de moda, todas la leen...

-Esto es padre mujeres reprimidas, y me consta por tus gritos de anoche que de reprimida no tienes nada - sólo ese comentario la hizo sonreír después de aquella fastidiosa escena

-Klaus, no sé si te has dado cuenta que tengo casi 19 años y que por definición sigo siendo una adolescente estúpida que lee sagas populares que los hipster como tú desprecian - Klaus dejó el libro a un lado y se acerco a ella después de reír ante ese comentario.

-Si quieres puedes leer cualquiera de mis libros, ya sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo - cuando se dio cuenta Klaus estaba casi sobre ella. Caroline sonrió con picardía, una de sus manos pasó por su pecho y se quedó justo sobre su cinturón.

-Todo lo tuyo es mío... ¿Esto también?

-Claro - respondió sensual - y si tanto te interesa el contenido de ese libro podemos practicar un poco.

-Eso me gustaría - Caroline se mordió el labio inferior mientras le quitaba el cinturón a Klaus y lo sacudía en el aire haciendo un sonoro ruido - aunque para ser sincera estaba pensando más bien en invertir los papeles.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te dejarías azotar? - Klaus la miró incrédulo largo rato antes de lanzar una carcajada y ponerse de pie.

-¡Casi me la creo! Es la mejor broma que me has hecho.

-Pero hablaba en serio... - murmuró mientras Klaus seguía riendo. Fuera de la habitación ya se escuchan pasos, Elijah lo estaba llamando para atender un asunto. klaus aun reía por la "broma" de Caroline, ¿azotarlo? ¿A él? ¿Ser el sumiso? ¿El macho alfa Klaus Mikaelson sometido? Oh no no... Ni por Caroline sería capaz de algo así. Andaba pensando en eso cuando en ruido de su cinturón sacudiendose en el aire seguido de un agudo dolor en su trasero lo sorprendió. Caroline sonrió trifunfante con el cinturón en la mano - azotado. Cuéntame como se siente.

Aún perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar, por el atrevimiento y por lo sensual que se veía Caroline como toda una fiera dominadora terminó por sonreír.

- Me las vas a pagar, Care.

- Veamos quien azota a quien.

- Quien se desmaya primero pierde.

- Hecho - rieron. Elijah estaba en la puerta de la habitación y no había más que decir. Esa noche sería salvaje.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: No he leido el dichoso libro mencionado, no tengo nada en contra de las lectoras, solo creo que es lo que Klaus pensaría XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunshine (AU)**

_Advertencia: Porn Klaroline XD_

Ella era simplemente brillante. Cuando entraba al bar era como si el tiempo se detuviera, porque su luz abarcaba esa sucia estancia. Todos en el pueblo la conocían, era del tipo de chica por la que valía la pena echar a la mierda un matrimonio de años a cambio de 5 minutos de placer. Klaus se preguntaba porque ella estaba en un lugar tan sórdido como ese. Como es que alguien que merecía todo el oro del mundo era camarera en ese bar de carretera que pertenecía a un pueblo que tampoco era la gran cosa.

Klaus estaba de paso, como todos. Tenia trabajo que hacer en una mina cercana, era inversionista y gustaba de estar pendiente de todo. Fue así que una noche acabo en ese bar lleno de tipos detestables, camareras corrientes y ella. Caroline no era como las otras, ella era especial. Había tenido mala suerte en la vida pero estaba segura que pronto lo superaría. Caroline era el tipo de chica por la que cualquiera pecaría y ella lo sabia bien. Pero no era nada tonta, jamás se dejaba engañar, el que intentara pasarse de listo con ella se llevaba una buena paliza de medio bar, Klaus lo vio la misma noche en que llego. Caroline era deseada por todo aquel que entraba. Algunos le coqueteaban, y ella les seguía el juego cuando quería, otros intentaban pagarle y ella los abofeteaba. Caroline se iba a la cama con quien ella quisiera.

Y ya para la segunda noche Klaus solo deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Sabia que le gustaba, ella le servía las bebidas con mucha coquetería, meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se paseaba con una fuente de cervezas y cuando la música se ponía buena se subía a la barra, bailaba sensual, mirándolo, bailando para él. La primera noche intentó acercarse pero ella se fue pronto sin que pudiera seguirla. Después recibió una llamada de emergencia y no pudo ir con ella. Siempre pasaba algo y el pronto tendría que irse. No podía irse sin tener aunque sea una noche a esa bella criatura, ese ser brillante que no merecía estar ahí, que sólo merecía ser la adorada.

-Se va a servir algo, ¿señor Mikaelson? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, se inclinaba mostrando su escote. Y Klaus la miraba descaradamente. Esa era la noche y tenía que ser directo.  
>-Creo que lo que quiero servirme no puedo hacerlo acá delante de todos - se lamió los labios, ella imitó su gesto.<br>-Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir - contestó con voz sensual. Caroline se paró cerca de él, lo suficiente para que pueda tocarla donde quisiera. El rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo a sí hasta sentarla en sus piernas - estoy trabajando - susurro ella sobre sus labios, acaricio despacio su cuello mientras sentía una mano de Klaus metiéndose debajo de su falda. Se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, en expectativa. El bar estaba lleno esa noche, nadie iba a ver como Caroline dejaba que Klaus tocara su intimidad sobre las bragas. Ella río despacio, se removió un poco excitada y luego se puso de pie.  
>-¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de tumbarte en la mesa y darte duro delante de la todos.<br>-Y sé que lo harías, me excitan los hombres como tú - le guiño un ojo - en 5 minutos te espero en la parte trasera. Ni más ni menos.

Fueron los 5 minutos más largos de su vida. Sintió que se iba a romper ahí mismo de tanto desearla. Y en 5 minutos fue a ella. Al parecer acababa de salir, no estuvo preparada para cuando la empotró contra la pared del callejón oscuro. Ella soltó un grito, pero luego se relajó al ver su rostro. El siguiente grito fue de excitación cuando una de sus manos estuvo bajo la falda otra vez solo que no fue nada delicado cuando le arrancó las bragas de un sólo movimiento. No hubo más palabras, sino un concierto de gemidos y jadeos. La tomo de la caderas, ella enredó sus piernas en el al tiempo que sentía los dedos de Klaus en sus partes más íntimas moviéndose con rapidez. Caroline se desabrocho la blusa y se quitó el sostén. Grito sin pudor al sentir la humedad de la deliciosa lengua de Klaus en uno de sus pezones mientra que la otra apretaba su seno libre con dureza. Pronto Klaus beso sus labios, el beso era tan ardiente como el infierno. Abrió más sus piernas para penetrarla con fuerza. Ella le mordió los labios cuando sintió la primera embestida. Duro al principio, lento y profundo después. No había sensación más gloriosa que sentirse dentro suyo, llenándola toda, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros y escucharla decir mientras su cuerpo vibraba de placer, que quería más. Le dio más, le dio tanto como pudo, tanto hasta que explotó sintiendo que bien podía morir ahí mismo, sintiendo que ya no quería más en este mundo.

-Eres maravilloso - dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa - quiero más.  
>-No eres el único. ¿Puedes venir a mi hotel?<br>-No, ven tu a mi casa. Vivo sola.

-Bien - dijo Klaus con una sonrisa. Caroline regresó a trabajar, él a esperar. Quería más, lo quería todo. Quería llenarse de ella y su luz.

* * *

><p>las cosas que pasan cuando escuchó mucho aerosmith XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallin'**

Lo odiaba, o debería odiarlo. Debería estarlo odiando, odiando mucho. Él había obligado a Tyler a ser híbrido, luego lo esclavizó y por suerte su novio logró librarse. Solo que ahora él estaba ahí de nuevo, vestido de blanco, caminando seductor a ella. Mirándola de esa forma, aquella que la hacía flaquear y olvidar que él siempre sería el enemigo. Fingió molestia. Quizá en realidad la sentía. Molestia porque él iba ahí, con esos aires de grandeza (que en realidad tenía) a tentarla con su presencia.

"No tengo que fingir nada, amor. Soy el macho alfa". Le dijo en ese momento. Y ella se quedó sin argumentos, no tenía más que decir de hecho. Porque lo era, él lo era. Era todo un macho alfa marcando territorio, haciendo que Tyler parezca un cachorrito. Él le tendió la mano y se la dio. Aceptó bailar con él, no sabía si por presión o porque no le quedaba de otra. O porque de verdad quería hacerlo. Reprimió todo lo que pudo la sonrisa y la calidez que sintió cuando él le dio un giro y posó suave una mano en su cintura, como la tenía bien cogida para el baile y hablaba suavemente de los años veinte, de las mujeres de aquel entonces.

Intentó que no se note, pero Klaus lo sabía todo, lo sabía quizá con solo mirarla a los ojos. Después de todo los ojos son el espejo del alma y en ellos se reflejaban, quizá, sus verdaderos anhelos. A veces no sabía que sentir. A veces sentía que también lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. A veces simplemente lo detestaba por sus acciones. A veces quería sentirlo así de cerca, a veces lo quería muy lejos. A veces quería que la toque, luego recordaba que esas mismas manos cegaron la vida de personas queridas y serían capaz de seguir lastimando sin dudarlo.

No podía evitarlo. Mientras bailaba en esa fiesta de los años 20 se sentía más y más confundida. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir como Klaus. A veces sentía que estaba cayendo en su trampa, que quizá ya había caído pero que se negaba a aceptarlo. La confundía, la hacía tropezar, dudar de sus principios intachables. Nunca nadie le había provocado todo lo que Klaus le hacía sentir con solo una mirada. Y ahí estaba él nuevamente, diciéndole que se iba, que quizá ella pudiera acompañarlo. Pero hasta Klaus mismo era consciente que no estaba preparada para él, a veces Caroline pensaba que no estaría preparada nunca. A veces pensaba que sería tal como él acababa de decirle, que ella llegaría a su puerta algún día a pedirle que le muestre el mundo. Ella solo lo miró fastidiada, no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Solo que aunque una parte de ella lo quería así de cerca otra parte luchaba por rechazarlo.

Y él se fue, dejándole un sabor amargo después de ese baile. Klaus se iría del pueblo, y ella se quedaría ahí a ser lo que en verdad tenía bastante lógica. Una tonta chica de pueblo con un chico no muy inteligente, con una vida mediocre, aferrándose a una vida humana que ya no existía. Una parte de ella quería que en verdad Klaus se vaya para siempre de Mystic Falls, así dejaría de pensarlo de esa manera, así de una vez podría olvidarse de el. Y otra parte quería detenerlo, quería ser una reina e ir a ver lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle. Quizá, quien sabe. Quizá algún día sería suya.

* * *

><p><strong>y pues esas fueron, según yo, las reflexiones de Caroline después del baile de los años 20, amé ese capitulo y la forma en que bailaron *-* como ella quería rechazarlo pero a la vez parecía estar callendo y querer estar cerca de él adkljcjkdvfs<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Stranger (UA)**

Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre New Orleans y la gran mayoría era cierta, la parte que hablaba de las fiestas, principalmente. En esos días que llevaba ahí con sus amigos de la universidad que alguna vez fueron amigos de instituto también, la habían pasado de lujo. Incluso había logrado olvidar la razón por la que estaba ahí,y esa era olvidar que había discutido fuerte con Tyler. En realidad llevaban discutiendo casi todo el tiempo desde que fueron a la universidad. Él era demasiado celoso para su gusto, se le hacía insoportable. Jamás le había dado razones para desconfiar, pero ahí estaba. A veces pensaba que era como Elena decía, que en realidad quien estaba traicionando en esa relación era él y usaba los celos para distraerla. Por eso partió en ese viaje fugaz con Elena, Damon, Stefan y Bonnie a New Orleans, al principio no iba a ir pero le dijeron que sería una semana divertida que le ayudaría a relajarse y poner distancia entre ella y Tyler. En eso habían estado en lo cierto, la había pasado tan bien que no pensó en sus dramas con Tyler, sino que con la cabeza fría decidió al fin cortar con esa relación sanamente.

Pues bien, esa era su última noche en New Orleans y Damon había conseguido entradas para una fiesta muy exclusiva que se daría, se corrían rumores de todo tipo como que sería "la fiesta" y que pasaría de todo. Una fiesta de máscaras organizada por la familia Mikaelson, se decía también que era la más influyente de la ciudad y que prácticamente la manejaba. Nunca había estado en una fiesta de gente importante y por eso se le hizo muy atractiva la idea de asistir, y estaba más que dispuesta a pasarla en grande. Se arreglaron, consiguieron unas bellas máscaras y salieron muy bellas ellas hacia la fiesta. El lugar era mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía un aire oscuro que la hacía atractiva, la decoración era maravillosa y la música la invitaba a bailar toda la noche. Ella había escogido un bello vestido blanco, medio en broma Elena le había dicho que parecía un ángel y Bonnie agregó que muchos querrían corromperla. Ella solo rió, el vestido le quedaba precioso y eso era lo que importaba, que se sintiera verdaderamente cómoda, hermosa y excelente.

La fiesta había empezado hace buen rato, pero según había escuchado el dueño de la casa aún no había aparecido. "Le gustan las grandes entradas", había escuchado decir a algunos conocidos. Sea quien sea ya le estaba dando mucha curiosidad conocerlo. Sus amigos estaban bailando juntos, ella dijo que solo quería beber un poco y aceptaría bailar la siguiente pieza con Stefan. Tomaba algo de champagne y quizá fue en ese momento en que empezó a sentirse observada. No es que no se hubiera sentido observada esa noche, estaba preciosa y varios habían girado a verla y alimentar su ego, solo que esa vez era diferente. Al cabo de un buen rato buscó insistente alrededor el origen de esa penetrante mirada. La sentía por todo su cuerpo, se sentía como un ciervo observado en medio de la soledad de un bosque por un zorro, o un lobo. Un lobo sonaba mejor. Dejó la copa a un lado, eso ya era bastante extraño.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Él estaba cerca a un rincón algo oscuro, cerca de él no había mucha gente. Llevaba una máscara negra con cuernos de demonio que parecían precisos para él. Vestía un elegante traje negro que lo hacía lucir demasiado sexy, de hecho sintió que era el hombre más sensual que había visto jamás. Sus cabellos eran claros, lo llevaba corto y perfecto. Lo interesante era que a pesar de la máscara que cubría su rostro podía ver su tentadora sonrisa y esos labios sensuales que lucían deliciosos. Se dio cuenta en el acto que era él quien la había estado observando, pudo ver sus ojos. Brillantes, azules, maravillosos. Y la desnudaban con la mirada. Más que eso, la admiraban. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Aquel hombre empezó a avanzar hacia ella y un escalofrío la recorrió. Por todos los cielos, su andar firme y sexy empezaba ya a hacerla temblar. Segundos después estuvieron frente a frente. Se miraron casi sin parpadear, ella le sonrió, él no dejaba de hacerlo. Para su sorpresa aquel hermoso extraño tomó una de sus manos enguantadas de seda blanca satinada y la besó con delicadeza. Maldijo ese guante, hubiera deseado sentir esos labios sobre su piel aunque sea unos segundos.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? - su voz era seducción. Había algo inquietante en él, en su mirada y en su forma de actuar que la hacía sentir que también ese hombre olía a peligro. Y le encantó. Por un instante se olvidó de todo el mundo, de sus amigos y de Tyler. Solo eran él y ella.

- Por supuesto - él tomó con firmeza su mano y avanzaron hacia la pista. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, si quizá llamaron la atención no se dio cuenta. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en su compañía y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. La música que sonaba era suave y sensual, se acomodaron para el baile. Una mano de aquel extraño se posó firme en su cintura y la atrajo a él, Caroline sentía que el calor subía por su cuerpo. Empezaron a moverse despacio, en serio la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? - no dijo nada, pero segundos después el extraño se contestó - no, claro que no. Sino te conocería, alguien como tú no pasa desapercibida.

- ¿Alguien como yo? - dijo sonrojada. La forma de hablarle y de mirarla la hacían sentir muy bien. Él rió, le dio un giro y cuando estuvieron frente a frente otra vez estaban más cerca que nunca.

- Hablas como si no supieras lo maravillosa que te ves - Caroline se mordió un labio. El extraño enmascarado no solo era hermoso, olía delicioso también. Sentía deseos de acercarse más a él, a su cuello específicamente. Tenía dos lunares tentadores, sentía extrañas ganas de lamerlos. La mano del extraño recorrió su espalda suavemente, ella estaba temblando - ¿de dónde eres? - le dijo al oído.

- De Virginia - contestó despacio.

- ¿Estás de turista?

- Algo así - él no preguntó nada por un momento más, solo se dedicaron a bailar en silencio, mirándose, sintiéndose. Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él tenía sus manos en su cintura, la tenía bien cogida, sentía que si en algún momento quería escaparse él no la iba a soltar.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó él de pronto

- Hoy es mi última noche - él sonrió. No entendió que quería decir exactamente, ¿Era una burla por lo que acababa de decir?

- Oh no, tú no te irás - Caroline se quedó quieta, su rostro estaba más cerca al suyo. Estaba seguro que aquel extraño estaba buscando sus labios, quería besarla y ella no estaba segura de que iba a poder resistirse. Ella también deseaba sentir aquellos labios, quería probar un poco del peligro que emanaba ese extraño delicioso. Sentía algo de miedo, pero era más fuerte la atracción que sentía y la idea de la aventura que podía vivir.

- ¿Vas a besarme? - susurró ella. La música lenta y suave, sus labios estaban cerca. Él no respondió, se separó un poco y la miró fijamente.

- Creo que con estas máscaras es físicamente imposible - bromeó. Sin pensarlo Caroline se quitó la máscara. Aquel extraño sonrió satisfecho y se quitó la máscara también. Era más apuesto de lo que había imaginado. Al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron al ataque de los labios del otro. Ella no era ese tipo de chica que caía en brazos de desconocidos, pero la había provocado de una forma que ningún otro chico había sido capaz. Y sus labios si que eran deliciosos, besaba exquisitamente. Sentía que apretaba más a él conforme el beso se hacía más intenso, ella se cogió fuerte de sus hombros, no quería que la magia de ese momento acabe nunca. Con la respiración agitada se separaron un instante. Caroline tenía los ojos cerrados, sus narices se rozaron un poco y se dieron cortos besos, las máscaras habían acabado en el piso.

- No me has dicho como te llamas.

- Tú tampoco.

- Caroline Forbes - respondió ella primero.

- Klaus Mikaelson - trató de disimular su sorpresa. ¿Así que él era el dueño de casa? ¿El organizador de tremenda fiesta? Wow

- Es un placer.

- El placer es mío. Y sobre eso de que te vas mañana - sonrió seductor y volvió a besarla - eso no se puede cariño. Serás mi reina esta noche, y las noches que quieras...

* * *

><p><strong>klsadfcldaknvsfkn dejenme alucinar pues! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexxx dreams**

No debía hacer lo que iba a hacer. De igual manera nunca debió dejar que las cosas entre ella y Klaus llegarán tan lejos. ¡Oh vamos! ¿A quien engaña? Si nunca había disfrutado tanto el sexo hasta que Klaus se lo hizo. Y aún meses después de lo sucedido se descubría pensando en el cuando estaba a solas, evocando esos instantes tan ardientes. Si, lo pensaba con frecuencia aunque jamás iba a admitirlo.

El problema es que en ese momento no pensaba en lo absoluto. Los shots no fueron tan buena idea después de todo, así que con la borrachera encima estaba ahí, en su habitación de la universidad, marcando el número de Klaus. No le había contestado a la primera y tontamente había marcado otra vez.

-¿Si? - contesto al fin. Y ella estaba recostada en su cama, con el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor, sintiéndose excitada con todos los recuerdos de su encuetro en el bosque y su sexy voz a cientos de kilómetros a través del teléfono.  
>-Hola Klaus... -dijo con voz sensual<br>-¿Caroline?  
>-¿Esperas la llamada de otra sexy rubia a altas horas de la noche?<br>-Claro que no - podía hasta imaginar esa sexy sonrisa y su penetrante mirada - ¿pasa algo amor?  
>-Adivina donde estoy<br>-No tengo idea  
>-Estoy en mi cama pensando en ti...-dijo y suspiro - ayer tuve un sueño ¿sabes? Y no he dejado de pensar en ti.<br>-¿Y que clase de sueño fue ese?  
>-Fue algo sucio...-se mordió los labios. Escuchó a Klaus suspirar también. Un poco de sexo telefónico no le caería nada mal.<br>- Cuentame más - lo escuchó decir con voz ronca. Se mordió los labios, cuanto deseaba que estuviera ahí.  
>- Estábamos en el bosque, como esa vez... Me arrojaste sobre el césped y en dos segundos me quitaste todo.<br>- ¿Qué más te hice?  
>- Estabas sobre mi, estabas dentro de mi... Me llebabas toda, me estabas destrozando.<br>- Ajá...- él también estaba excitado, lo notaba en su voz.  
>-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, que me des duro como en mi sueño.<br>-Caroline... Estás borracha  
>-Sólo he tomado unas copas... -dijo inocente, además te hice prometer que no me busques en Mystic Falls, nunca mencioné la universidad - después de un breve y casi incómodo silencio al fin el habló<br>-Voy para alla -colgó. Ella rio. No se puso a pensar que para cuando él llegue ya se le habría pasado la borrachera y se iba a arrepentir de lo que dijo. O quien sabe no, despues de todo los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

* * *

><p>algún dia tiene que pasar! XDDD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Skin**

_Advertencia: No apto para menores de edad y personas de corazón puro_

El bosque estaba silencioso, o al menos eso era lo que cualquiera podría sentir al entrar y estar unos cinco minutos caminando. Pero luego, conforme se internaba en lo profundo empezaba a sentirse algo. Un murmullo delicioso a lo lejos. Se escuchaba claramente las respiraciones aceleradas de dos personas, suspiros amortiguados por besos. Se escuchaba el rozar ansioso de unos labios que se devoraban cortando el aire. Habían otros sonidos bastante obvios, sonidos importantes claro, pero superficiales. Sonidos como gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer. Esos sonidos eran obvios, hermosos y melódicos.

Pero más hermoso era el ligero ruido que hacían los cabellos de ella al rozar suavemente con las hojas secas de los árboles en el suelo que los había acogido para que puedan entregarse a sus verdaderos deseos, aquellos que ella al fin admitía y con los que él siempre fantaseó. Podías escuchar también el tenue sonido de la piel de la espalda de él removiéndose, arrastrándose bajo las uñas de ella. Y ahí al fondo, profundo pero palpable, se sentía el calor. Un calor que parecía rodear toda el área, un bochorno que no se comparaba al fuego que ambos sentían mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno solo.

También podía sentirse los músculos de ella contraerse, se podía sentir su temblor, su movimiento que se marcaba al compás de las arremetidas. Porque no solo eran los músculos, eran hasta sus huesos. Sus caderas chocando en cada embestida, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más dentro de ella, marcándola, haciéndola sentir más que suya en cuerpo, sino suya por entero.

Solo prestemos atención a otros sonidos, un sonido hermoso. El de sus pieles una contra otra, chocando, rozándose, frotándose. El sonido de sus pieles unidas, mojadas. De sus manos acariciándose insistente, tocándose por todos lados, sintiendo la piel del otro, como un ciego que toca a otro intentando reconocer, marcar en sus manos la textura, viendo a través del tacto. De los pezones erectos raspando delicadamente el pecho de él, de las grandes manos de él subiendo y bajando por sus piernas. Sus pieles unidas también querían ser una sola. Querían fundirse en el calor del infierno de sus deseos y juntarse para siempre.

Pronto también se escuchó el sonido ligero de unos dientes y colmillos mordiendo la suave piel del hombro de ella, hundiéndose en su delicada carne y luego las gotas de sangre resbalar por su blanca piel. A eso siguió el tenue sonido de la lengua de él lamiendo esas gotas de sangre con suavidad, dejando que su boca se llenara de la sangre de su diosa adorada, saboreándola... caliente, exquisita, como ella. Un beso luego. Un beso sangriento pero hermoso, los labios de ella también se mancharon con su sangre. Y su sangre se mezcló con la de él cuando se oyó el sonido de los dientes de ella mordiéndole uno de los labios, bebiendo también la sangre del híbrido, le daba placer y la curaba a la vez. Un intercambio de sangre, íntimo, tan íntimo como el compás que al sur de sus cuerpos marcaban sus caderas mientras se unían, o como sus pieles fundiéndose con la otra con ardor.

Ya están llegando al final, a la cumbre, a la cima del placer. En ese corto instante se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Cuando llegó la explosión un solo sonido ahogó a todos los demás, era el sonido de sus cuerpos estallando, tratando de expresar de alguna forma natural la infinidad de sensaciones maravillosas que estaban sintiendo. Fue como morir un momento. El abandono de sus cuerpos, el placer, la entrega de sus almas. Pero aún en medio de todos esos sonidos abrumadores y hermosos había un silencio. Casi no se sentía, nadie lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahí estaba, existía. Estaba detrás de sus cuerpos temblando, detrás del sudor resbalando por la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Más allá de sus suspiros.

Era el silencio de sus párpados cerrados. Porque por un corto instante que parecía una eternidad se pertenecieron el uno al otro. Y sus parpados permanecieron cerrados, abandonados, atesorando en su corazón el recuerdo de que ella fue toda suya y que él le pertenecería para siempre.

* * *

><p>mi visión del cap del klaroline kisssex el 5x11 awwww los amo!

queria mas detalles de ese garch and go XD


	10. Chapter 10

**I see you**

El vestido era precioso, para que negarlo. Pensaba que quizá alguien mas lo había elegido por él, no creía que ese Klaus se hubiera dado el trabajo de encontrar un vestido perfecto para ella. No lograba entender que quería de ella. De manera inesperada le había salvado la vida al darle su sangre, recordaba aquel extraño momento y se sentía más confusa. Cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación estuvo segura de su muerte, pero cuando empezó a hablar de la vida, las elecciones, el mundo allá afuera que podía encontrar, no supo de que iba eso. No había ido a matarla, mas bien parecía estar confesándose, buscando en ella un poco de comprensión.

Klaus le había parecido diferente desde entonces, la confundía de sobremanera. Tenia claro que seguía siendo el enemigo, pero era un enemigo con una historia oculta que no lograba comprender, quizá no era tan malvado como se pensaba, quizá le habían pasado cosas que lo hicieron así.

Y ahora mientras terminaba de arreglarse el vestido que él le mandó sabia que estaba yendo directo al matadero. Estaba cediendo a los deseos de Klaus de usar ese vestido y ser su pareja esa noche. ¿Qué iba a pasarle? ¿Seria eso parte de un plan acaso? No le sorprendería, creía al tipo capaz de hacer cosas peores incluso. Así que nerviosa y esperando lo peor fue a la mansión Mikaelson, esperaba que no se le note.

La mansión estaba repleta de gente vestida elegantemente, ella caminó despacio, quizá él se le acercaría o quizá era mejor evitarlo. En eso pensaba cuando lo vio ahí, vestido de smoking y luciendo simplemente extraordinario. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él parecía ya haberla visto segundos antes, la miraba fijamente. Más que eso, la miraba como si no existiera nadie más que ella, como si su sola presencia hubiera opacado todo lo demás. Se sintió nerviosa, en verdad jamás nadie la había mirado así, como si fuera lo más valioso de este mundo. Y se sintió bien, logró alejar de su mente la idea de quien era él en verdad. Cuando superó aquello pasó por su lado a paso firme intentando disimular como su cuerpo había temblado ante la intensidad de su mirada. Y él la siguió, no dejo de mirarla ni un instante, de pies a cabeza, siguiéndola, dejándola en las nubes. O quizá para él, ella estaba ya en las nubes, bajo su mirada se sentía celestial.

Durante ese noche luchó mucho contra sí misma. Contra la curiosidad de saber que rayos le pasaba a Klaus, porque ese asesino despiadado de pronto se mostraba tan delicado, amable y seductor con ella. No quería dejarse seducir, no podía hacerlo. Ella amaba a Tyler, ese tipo merecía estar muerto, era el mayor enemigo. Lo sabía y lo tenía bien claro, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo debía de ser algún estúpido plan, o peor aún, en verdad la deseaba y se valía de esos trucos para lograr tenerla bajo su dominio. Por eso tuvo que ser fuerte, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, fingir indiferencia ante su intensa mirada y su trato, bailar casi sin mirarlo. Porque cuando sus miradas se cruzaban sentía que todas sus convicciones se iban al demonio, ahora que lo tenía así de cerca, completamente dedicado a ella, no podía evitar estremecerse. Era guapo, condenadamente guapo. Y cuando la miraba se sentía en verdad una chica especial.

Por eso aquella noche cuando llegó a casa y vio aquel dibujo que él acababa de dejar en su mesa de noche agradeciendo su sinceridad, la conmovió realmente. Y lo guardó, no porque sea hermoso, aunque lo era. Luego con Tyler trataría de restarle importancia. Pero ella sabía bien en el fondo, sabía que si alguien años después le preguntara, no sabría como explicarlo o que no podría hacerlo sin enrojecerse, trabarse y sentirse algo avergonzada. Lo guardó porque era el primer dibujo de ella que alguien le hacía, y cuando se vio en ese dibujo pudo notar que no era precisamente su retrato, sino que era la forma en que Klaus la veía. Perfecta. Lo guardó porque a pesar de los desplantes que le había hecho esa noche y del temor que sintió por las represalias, él le agradeció con su arte. A ella, la que siempre había tenido una gran bocota, la imprudente, la que decía estupidez y media. Ella había logrado decirle a Klaus algo que lo hizo reflexionar. Y porque esa noche él le ofreció el mundo. "Yo te llevaré", le dijo. Y esa noche vio en sus ojos que en verdad Klaus era capaz de todo eso.

Quizá por eso guardó el dibujo. Porque quizá sabía que era una promesa de que si, quizá algún día ella dejaría que le muestre el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>y esta fue mi versión de lo que creo que caroline pensó antes, durante y después del capítulo del baile awwwww los extraño!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Mamma Mia!**

¡Ese Klaus era de lo peor! Bueno no era, es. Y lo seguirá siendo por mil años más, por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Eso claro si todo le iba bien en la vida y conseguía mantenerse a salvo como lo había seguido haciendo en esos últimos mil años, pero si el tipo este insistía quedarse en Mystic Falls obviamente todo le iba a salir muy mal. De a ratos Caroline pensaba en eso, que ya iba siendo hora que el tipo tire la toalla y se deje de joder. No tenía nada que hacer en su pueblo, bien podía irse y ya, no forzar a gente a irse. No forzar a Tyler a irse bajo amenaza de muerte segura. ¡Y encima disfrazaba su maldad de benevolencia! diciéndole que si no fuera por ella simplemente lo hubiera matado y ya, pero que era tan bueno que lo había dejado irse a correr por su vida como un perro.

Por eso estaba tan molesta esa mañana, porque Tyler se había ido y porque aún había tanto que resolver para intentar ayudar. Pensaba hacer el trabajo a solas con Stefan pero mientras limpiaba la mansión él llegó a intimidarla, como siempre. No es que hubiera ido exclusivamente a intimidarla, solo estaba ahí para ayudar porque claro que era de su interés parar todo ese asunto de Silas. No es que Klaus se hubiera levantado ese día única y exclusivamente para intimidarla. No es que hiciera algo en especial, no es que en verdad intentara seducirla, solo estaba ahí. Pero ella, así con toda esa rabia encima por la partida de Tyler y las mil veces que se había jurado durante la noche que no volvería a confiar en Klaus y que pondría un muro enorme entre ellos... bueno si, a pesar de eso, ella caía de nuevo en las redes de su deliciosa mirada.

Estaban intentando resolver los posibles puntos de un ritual a solas en el estudio, Stefan había estado todo el rato y por supuesto completamente ajeno a la tensión que entre ellos existía, o a como Klaus la miraba fijamente de a ratos y luego volvía al trabajo, o como ella se daba cuenta de eso, lo miraba discretamente y suspiraba hondo intentando volver a concentrarse. No debía estar cayendo nuevamente, ¡pero le era imposible! ¿Cómo podía resistirse a él? A veces sentía que no había forma, por más que decidiera con mucha firmeza apartarlo de su mente él siempre conseguía volver a hacerla caer. ¿Cómo siquiera sonreírle después de haber echado a Tyler?

Pero lo hizo. Cuando Stefan salió a buscar quien sabe quien, no advirtió en qué momento quedaron tan cerca, frente a frente, solo apartados por una mesa. Examinaban un mapa, ella hizo un esfuerzo para hacerse la interesante y muy astuta señalando los posibles puntos en el mapa, concentrando todo su interés en recordar las clases de geometría y marcar bien los puntos. Pero mientras hacía eso podía advertir como Klaus la miraba con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, y como luego completaba los puntos con unos círculos. Sus frentes estaban muy cerca, sus manos también. Y estaban completamente solos, mirándose fijamente. Si hubiera tenido un espejo y hubiera logrado ver que en su rostro también se reflejaba una sonrisa y una mirada tan intensa como el fuego se hubiera sorprendido. Le miraba los labios, los ojos, lo sentía cerca. Por un instante Caroline se permitió fantasear en que pasaría si echaran a un lado ese estúpido mapa y se atreviera al fin a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. O que quizá él tome la iniciativa y atrape sus labios,la suba sobre esa mesa y le haga gritar pidiendo más de él. Fue solo un instante que pareció eterno, un instante en que en verdad los dos desearon que pasara.

Para cuando entró Stefan una parte de Caroline dio gracias de que no haya tardado tanto, porque estaba segura que en verdad era capa de dejarse llevar. Agradeció que Stefan estuviera tan concentrado que no advirtiera su gesto desconcertado y la cara de culpa que tenía, además de que Klaus hubiera sido tan discreto. Volvieron al trabajo, era la inquietud y la sensación de que su piel pedía a gritos que Klaus la toque no se le iba para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>ajsanjhcadbvc nunca dejo de alucinar ese momento *-* bien que se querian dar con furia XDDD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**The show must go on**

Habían días como esos en que no creía merecerla para nada. No, de hecho no la merecía, jamás había merecido nada bueno en su vida. No pasaba de ser un monstruo, ¿no se lo habían dicho ya? Mikael nunca se cansó de repetirlo, ¿y si él estaba en lo cierto? Tenía que estarlo, alguien no podía estar mil años repitiendo lo mismo por nada, algo que aunque pareciera una locura encerraba una verdad. Él no era bueno, nunca lo había sido. Destruía todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, sea bueno o malo.

Habían días así, cuando se daba cuenta que nada de lo que hiciera le valdría el corazón de Caroline, porque ella ya amaba a otro. Aunque esa tarde ella hubiera ido corriendo a él a pedirle ayuda con el tema de su vestido, no es que sea él el hombre de su confianza. Él quiso darle una alegría, quería darle todo lo que ella mereciera, sabía que su vida no era fácil y daría cualquier cosa para que nada la lastime y que jamás la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Y cuando la vio irse de la mansión tan contenta por su precioso vestido, sintiéndose una reina, él fue feliz. ¿Por qué? No podía explicarlo. Es que ella lo hacía feliz.

Se debatió mucho rato en la mansión sobre ir o no a la fiesta de graduación. Su hermana Rebekah estaría ahí fingiendo que tenía una vida humana, no la culpaba por querer vivir, pero con todo ese asunto de la cura y Silas rondando no podía darse el lujo de contemplar una distracción tan seria como Caroline, además no sabía si a ella le agradaría que él estuviera ahí, era su noche después de todo. Pero estuvo claro, muy cerca. La observó discretamente un buen rato y no se dio cuenta que mientras eso pasaba la sonrisa tampoco se le borró del rostro a él. Caroline estaba hermosa, una verdadera reina. Y disfrutaba de su fiesta, de su noche perfecta. Cuando todo acabó y ella volvió a casa una vez más sintió la tentación de ir tras de ella. No sería la primera vez, después de todo, en que la contemplaba dormir.

Y así como habían días en que Caroline y sus sonrisas lo hacían feliz, habían días como esos en que Caroline, sin quererlo o saberlo siquiera, lo hacía sufrir. Cuando llegó a la casa Forbes observó por la ventana su bella silueta danzando de un lado a otro con Tyler. Era un bailer suave, hermoso. Ella cerraba los ojos, se entregaba a ese momento atesorándolo en su corazón. Disfrutando de tenerlo a su lado para terminar esa maravillosa noche, sufriendo porque luego él tendría que irse. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de las cortas alegrías que él pudiera darle, el monstruo de Klaus jamás podría bailar con ella de esa manera. Jamás ella cerraría sus ojos al estar con él, jamás sería tierna, jamás podría entregarse de esa forma. Porque él no la merecía. No merecía nada de su luz.

Tyler salió y las palabras salieron como puños de sus labios. Y aunque el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del joven híbrido, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él respondía que si, valía la pena arriesgar su vida por estar un momento con Caroline. Y no lo iba a saber él, si era capaz de lo mismo por ella, de lo mismo y mucho más. Pero nada de eso valdría la pena porque ella nunca lo querría así.

Habían días en que se convencía en que solo necesitaba a alguien como ella para poder amar y ser feliz, a alguien así como Caroline para amar eternamente. Pero habían también días como esos en que se decía que no merecía siquiera una mirada de ella. Era un monstruo que no merecía nada.

* * *

><p>pues hasta ahora todo muy lindis y bonis como los ponis que comen noni (?) pero ya tenian que conocer mi maldad XDD OKNO un poquis triste esta parte =( pero así imaginé Klaus que se sintió aquel día casi al final del capítulo, siento que para Klaus en esos tiempos debió ser una eterna lucha de querer estar con ella y a la vez pensar que no la merecía =(<p> 


End file.
